This disclosure relates to cartilage trimmers for use during a surgical procedure. Cartilage trimmers can be used to resect or remove damaged cartilage. In one example procedure, a cartilage trimmer can remove damaged cartilage on an articular surface, and then graft material can replace the defect. The remaining, undamaged cartilage establishes a stable border for the graft material.